


Keep me warm

by ImDivingDeep



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: Eddie's heater breaks down in December and Buck keeps him company. Things escalate from there.Day 2 of the Buddie Discord Christmas advent for the prompt: Cuddling for warmth
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 200
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December everyone! This is not what I originally had in mind for this prompt but I'm rather happy with how it turned out.

It was December 2nd and Buck was cold. It wasn't even that cold outside yet, but here in Eddie's house it was freezing. Okay so it wasn't technically freezing inside, but close enough. It was Buck's idea to accompany Eddie while the other was waiting for a repairman to arrive after his heater had broken down earlier that day. Because of this Christopher was having some extra quality time at his abuela's today.

Buck pulled the blanket that was covering both him and Eddie further up to cover his shoulders. He shivered and leaned closer against Eddie's side.

"What time did you say those repairmen would be here again?"

Eddie lets out a dramatic sigh and burrows himself further in the blanket as well.

"Somewhere between 9 am and 9 pm, Buck, it hasn’t changed since you asked half an hour ago. Want to watch another movie?"

He thinks about it for a moment, they just finished watching one of those monotonous action movies. If he has to watch another one of those, he's going to fall asleep right here on Eddie's shoulder.

“How about we play a game instead? Something like… Truth or dare?”

“What are we, 12?" Buck raises one eyebrow and pointedly looks at Eddie. "You know what, it’s not like we have something better to do. Shoot.”

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay. Uhh…” Buck takes a second to look around the room. “I dare you to eat that banana but without using your hands.”

“Without using my--” Eddie gives him his most confused look. He promptly stands up, grabs the banana and sits back down underneath the blanket while leaning back into Buck’s side. 

“Where do I even start? Can I at least use my hands to open it?” 

“Uh. Sure.”

Eddie opens the banana, bites in it and removes his hands. He turns his head to look at Buck, the banana still sticking out of his mouth. He somehow manages to suck the banana further in his mouth. Okay. That was an… interesting sight. To be honest, Buck did not think this through. Eventually, Eddie reaches the point where the banana peel gets in the way and has to suck even harder. At this point Buck is sure his face is bright red. 

“Okay, okay. Yeah uh I think that counts.”

“Okay Buck, your turn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay then, let me think. Tell me… What was the most awkward romantic encounter you ever had?”

“Hmm, where do I begin? I don’t think I ever told you about this one. I think I was around 16 or 17 and there was this cute girl that was flirting with me. So I asked her out, we had a nice date and eventually I kissed her. We said goodbye and everything seemed fine, you know? So the next week we had a double date scheduled with this mutual friend and his girlfriend and this girl did not show up. So I’m just awkwardly third-wheeling all day, without hearing a word from her. A couple of days after I got a message from this mutual friend. Apparently that kiss convinced her she’s not into guys.”

“Ouch. Did you ever hear from her again?”

“Nope, she never replied to any of my messages. Which sucks because I would’ve liked to apologize. I mean, I’m bisexual, I know what it’s like to be confused about who you are, you know?”

“You never told me that before. But yeah, I know all too well actually. Still, I don’t think the way this girl treated you was right.”

“Enough about that. Your turn again, truth or dare?”

“Considering you just shared something personal, I’ll pick truth. Ask away.”

“Well…” Buck stays silent for a moment before smirking “What colour of underwear are you wearing?”

The loud snort coming from Eddie was worth it. 

“Really, Buck?” Eddie turns to stare at him and Buck stares right back, smirk still in place. “To be honest, I have no idea. I’d have to check.”

Buck keeps staring at Eddie and after a few seconds Eddie gives him an exasperated look. "Fine, I'll check." He pushes his jeans back a bit and raises the waistband of his underwear. Buck can see it's black with red lines across. Buck looks back up, after maybe staring for too long, and sees Eddie smirking at him this time. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very."

After a couple of seconds of a slightly awkward silence Eddie cleared his throat.

"Your turn again, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll choose dare this time. So tell me, what do you want me to do?"

"It's getting really, really cold in here so I dare you…" Eddie waits a bit before continuing, meeting Buck's eyes. Apparently what he sees in them gives him the motivation to continue. "I dare you to sit on my lap and keep me warm." 

Buck can feel his face heat up again and taking a quick look at Eddie tells him he's just as embarrassed. 

"If uh I'm not crossing any lines here. Otherwise, feel free to ignore what I just said."

Eddie looks so bashful, maybe even scared as Buck slowly sits up and lifts up the blanket. He raises one leg to be on the other side of Eddie's legs while sitting down on his thighs. He's now sitting right on top of Eddie and, not sure where to put his hands, he slowly lowers them on Eddie's shoulders. 

"This better?" 

The blanket is still covering both of them. Eddie's hands slowly find Buck's waist. They stare at each other and Buck's heart is beating a mile a minute. He lowers his eyes to look at Eddie's lips, gleaming in the light still coming from the TV. He looks back up to meet Eddie's ask and whispers very softly.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Buck is sure he hears a soft surprised gasp coming from Eddie. Not much later Eddie surges forward and their mouths collide. Buck immediately opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and moans into Eddie's mouth. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated by their shared passion and hands started wandering.

Buck gets a hold of both sides of Eddie's sweater and after pushing himself back for a moment raises his voice.

"I know you're really cold but I really want to take off your clothes."

Eddie laughs and in one swift motion takes off the sweater himself.

"You'll just have to keep me warm then."

Moments later, clothes scattered all around the couch, both men very much distracted by each other, there's a knock on the door.

"Heating repair services!"


End file.
